Cat Fight
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: "Honestamente, Lavender, déjalo respirar," Hermione dijo calmadamente desde donde estaba sentada. "Es solamente tu culpa que él no te ame." Traducción.


**Cat Fight**

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la trama a **cloverlover**, que me dio permiso de traducir su historia, muchas gracias.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Ruptura  


"¿Qué estabas haciendo con ella?" Chilló Lavender Brown mirando como Harry, Ron y Hermione salían del dormitorio para hombres. Harry oyó a Ron resoplando mientras se lanzó a través del cuarto lejos de ellos.

Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo.

"¡Nada, lo juro!" dijo Ron frenéticamente, mientras Lavender lo empujo rudamente por el cuello a un lada, para que golpeara la pared. "Solo estábamos hablando - "

"¡¿Hablando?!" ella gritó. Varias personas voltearon a verla, pero ella les regreso una mirada aterradora y ellos pretendieron que no habían visto nada. _Maldita sea_, pensó Ron, poniéndose pálido, _me está acorralando_. Los ojos cafés de la chica estaban llenos de dolor y celos mientras miraba de nuevo a Ron. "¡Esta es la última gota, Ronald Weasley! ¡He estado evitando esto por mucho tiempo!" Ron le mandó a Hermione una mirada llena de lo que parecía decir _Sálvame, por favor_, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza; él tendría que lidiar con esto por sí mismo.

"¡Mírame!" gritó Lavender de nuevo, separándose por un momento para mirar mal a los espectadores. Ron la siguió, caminando hacia adelante, diciendo suplicante, "Vamos, Lav-Lav, estas siendo irrazonable aquí…"

"¡No me llames Lav-Lav! Yo te deje de llamar Won-Won ya que era obvio que no te gustaba… ¡Yo te cuido mucho, pero tu nuca regresas mis sentimientos!" Estaban en el centro de la habitación, pero no les importaba más – era simplemente demasiado drama entre ellos para que las personas no los miraran. Ron se quedó mirándola, con la boca abierta. _Merlín, en que problema me metí_. Mientras tanto, Hermione se estaba sentándose en una silla delante del fuego, viéndose decididamente presumida.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?" continuó Lavender. Ella chilló cuando Ron se encogió de hombros. "No me mientas Ron Weasley -"

"Honestamente, Lavender, déjalo respirar," Hermione dijo calmadamente desde donde estaba sentada. "Es solamente tu culpa que él no te amé."

_Oh, joder._

Lavender le golpeó en la boca, y Hermione se veía sorprendida, y de pronto explicó. Muchas personas comenzaron a murmurar desde sus asientos. "¡Ooh, burn!*" Ron oyó a alguien decir.

Por las palabras de Hermione, Lavender estaba lívida, más de lo normal. "¿Qué dijiste?" ella respiró suavemente, peligroso. Ron intento alejarse, pero un flash rosa que resultó ser el brazo de Lavender lo sujetó fuerte. Ron se dio cuenta de que tenía que decir algo rápido, antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda.

"Lav, pensé que te amaba," él dijo, "pero había algo que no tienes que dejaba un hoyo en mí." Lavender lo miró, su respiración anormalmente alta en un salón silencioso. El resto de los Gryffindor estaba mirándolos como si fueran actores en una obra, caras tensadas, ojos muy abiertos, haciéndose para adelante en sus asientos. "Y ahora sé lo que es," él dijo culpable, mirando a las dos muchachas que se estaban mirando amenazadoramente entre ellas, a punto de empezar una pelea, "No eres Hermione, Lavender."

Lavender le dio una mirada herida, y se fue llorando, dejando la habitación. Parvati Patil la siguió, gritando cosas que Ron no alcanzó a escuchar. Las personas en la sala común susurraron por un tiempo, pero rápidamente regresando a sus propias conversaciones, como si nada hubiera pasado. Hermione, entre tanto, se le quedó mirando. Ojos cafés se encontraron con el cielo azul.

"¿Lo dijiste solo para romper con ella, no es cierto, Ron?" ella dijo silenciosamente. "¿No es cierto?"

Espero unos segundos a que respondiera. "No." Él dijo, después repitió su respuesta más seriamente, "No, te conozco desde hace un tiempo." El la miró. "Te he amado por mucho tiempo."

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Me encantó traducir esta historia!

Una de las mejores que he leído!

Con amor,

Another Girl :P

…

***!Ooh Burn!: La traducción exacta sería: ¡Ooh quemado! Pero me gusta más como se dice en inglés. Significa algo así como que hirieron a alguien, con palabras.**


End file.
